


Whiskey

by Limection



Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idk what to tag this as, Private Investigator AU, and, crossposted, i guess, kind of, life is slow, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limection/pseuds/Limection
Summary: Lee Gahyeon was the definition of trouble.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: The Many Tales of Gahsing (Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> i would recommend listening to the songs i listened to while writing this, because they influenced the feeling a lot, but there is no good way of sharing a link so :(  
> but basically songs like No Manners (Super M), Moscow Moscow (ONF) and Bang Yongguk's music motivated me to write this. songs that sound like theyd play in a lowkey jazz-y bar 
> 
> i should have chosen to write from gahyeon's angle/pov because siyeon's end up being so vague and out of the loop. mistakes were made lol
> 
> also i cant make a summary for the life of me rip

Trouble.  
  
The word had popped into Lee Siyeon's mind the first time she laid her eyes on Lee Gahyeon.  
  
It had been a cold day, followed by an even colder evening. People preferred to not venture out on days like this and Siyeon had not been surprised about possible clients not walking into her office. It was nearing 8pm, Siyeon having poured her first glass of whiskey while looking towards the door leading into the communal hallway.  
  
She had expected no one, yet at 7:59PM, one minute before office hours were up and the door would be locked, a woman walked in.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
It was Lee Gahyeon, a young woman Siyeon knew well, yet had never met.  
  
The surprise she felt was kept hidden from her face, and she walked over to the weathered couch, slowly sitting down on it.  
  
Adjusting the holster around her hips, Siyeon relaxed into the cushions while her eyes were trained on the woman in front of her.  
  
She was a beauty, with a soft round face, expressive eyes, and red painted lips. The floral patterned dress she wore was accentuated by white gloves ending up by her elbows and a dark hat with a white flower.  
  
She stood out in the weary, brown coloured room Siyeon called her office. An expensive looking angel, with a disarming smile.  
  
But her innocent appearance did not match the intelligence shining in her eyes and Siyeon knew not to underestimate women like her.  
  
“Lee Gahyeon, right?” Siyeon gestured towards the beige armchair. “What brings you here?”  
  
Gahyeon elegantly sat down, gloved hands firmly on the white purse which she rested on her lap.  
  
When someone like Gahyeon stepped through her door, rich and privileged with a resourceful family, it usually meant trouble.  
  
But trouble also meant a lot of money, and Siyeon rarely turned down a chance to earn money. Not even if the mission would put herself at high risk.  
  
“I was told you were the one to seek if I wanted a problem to be taken care of.” Gahyeon's voice was little deeper than Siyeon would have guessed from her angelic appearance. It was quite pleasant and she felt a small urge to hear more of it.  
  
“Go on.”  
  
“My younger brother is looking to get me out of the way, since I'm the next in line to inherit the family business.“ She paused, briefly. “I was hoping for your services.”  
  
“Which services? Because it sounds like you're looking for a more permanent solution to your problem.”  
  
Gahyeon's eyes widened, feigning surprise and innocence. “Oh, I don't wish for his death, I just need you to find a way which will get him off my back. Maybe something which I can use against him.”  
  
Finding blackmail material, or even creating blackmail which can be used. Siyeon's speciality.  
  
“I can do that, for a price.”  
  
“Of course.” Gahyeon opened her purse, pulling out an envelope and placing it on the coffee table. “You'll get the other half when you give me what I need.”  
  
Siyeon kept her eyes on Gahyeon as she grabbed the envelope, only looking away to peek into the it; the amount of money exceeded the usual cost.  
  
“Consider it done. Come back in a week, at 6pm and I'll have what you requested.” In this business, Siyeon could not have the contact information of her clients, any paper trail could be used against them if the law every decided to pursue.  
  
Siyeon stood up when she saw Gahyeon rise, intending on being polite and following her out of the door.  
  
“I will be looking forward to it,” Gahyeon smiled sweetly, yet Siyeon could tell it wasn't genuine.  
  
As she stepped out of the door a twinkle could be seen in her eyes, and Siyeon was quite sure she didn't imagine the way Gahyeon looked at her from head to toe appreciatively.  
  
Siyeon had been drawn to her the second she had stepped into the office, but she knew how women like Lee Gahyeon were and it was best to stay far away.  
  
Yet, Siyeon had a feeling this would be only be the first meeting out of many and that Lee Gahyeon would impact her life in a way she could mot imagine.  
  
And her guess would be proven right.  
  
-  
  
Staking out was 90% of the work, 9% was actual research/detective work, and the last remaining 1% was a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Following people without being seen was Siyeon's special skill, one she could never write on a resume without getting the police at the door, but her job was basically glorified stalking.  
  
Private investigator, with a questionable moral, tended to sound romantic in fiction. The gruff, but relentless P.I hunting down evil by sidestepping the law and being able to do whatever the police failed to achieve. Maybe those types existed, but Siyeon had yet to meet one.  
  
They were leeches, who profited off of other people's demons. And it wasn't even exciting work, although the information Siyeon was sitting on when it came to the powerful people in this city would definitely provide an interesting read.  
  
Was she happy about her job? Happy is a strong word, but she genuinely enjoyed the slowness of it all. Following her targets, observing them for hours at a day; it provided her with a sense of calmness and stability. She knew how to do her job and how to do it well, it was one of the reasons why she was renowned within the dark underbelly of this city.  
  
The risk her job involved, it was all the excitement and spice she needed.  
  
But sometimes, even Siyeon could grow bored. Mostly when her target made work too easy for her. She had kept an eye on Lee Gahyeon's half brother for a few days, and today she had followed the kid to a bar. It had been clear Lee Felix had been waiting for someone, and Siyeon had placed herself in a nearby booth, a drink in her hand as she waited.  
  
The wait was short and a half smile formed on her lips as she saw who had joined her target.  
  
Christopher Bang, also known as Bang Chan. Siyeon wouldn't even need to fabricate any blackmail material when the rivalry between the Lee family and Bang family were notorious.  
  
And judging by their intimacy, they were more than just friends. She had heard about Lee Felix having been sent to live with his mother in Australia as a kid, while Bang Chan also had a past in the country. Maybe they met there, far away from the politics of Seoul city.  
  
Downing her glass, Siyeon walked out in the early autumn evening, scouting a good waiting point and readying her camera. There was only one exit in the small bar, so she would only need for them to leave together to get the shot needed. If they did not exit together, then she would just take pictures of them separately as it should be enough for Lee Gahyeon to use it to put pressure on her younger brother. An easy job, she just hoped the meeting would not last for too long as she longed to get out of the bitter wind and into her warm office.  
  
At least she had ample time to pull out a cigarette, lighting it with ease and inhaling the smoke deeply.  
  
Nearly two hours went by, with patrons both entering and exiting the bar, before she saw the two young men leaving. Luck was on her side and she could not believe they were this careless. She snapped a few photos of the two walking together, hands intertwined as Bang Chan led Lee Felix to his car.  
  
It was almost sickenly how sweet the two were and momentarily Siyeon felt bad for weaponising their love for her client to use.  
  
But only for a moment, until she remembered the beautiful call of the easy money she was making.  
  
“Please hand over the camera.”  
  
Siyeon whipped around, nearly dropping the camera while one of her hands immediately sought the gun in the holster. She didn't draw it, but stared at the woman who had managed to sneak up on her.  
  
Siyeon recognised her immediately: Myoui Mina, the famously skilled and dangerous body guard of the Bang household. She had a kind smile on her pretty face, which did not quite match the firm look in her eyes.  
  
“I can't do that,” Siyeon's voice sounded flat, her body high strung as she still gripped the butt of her gun.  
  
“We'll pay quadruple the price of what your client is offering you, as long as you hand over the camera.”  
  
That was a lot of money. Yet...  
  
Siyeon provided quality work, but the reason she had built up an impressive reputation was because clients could trust her. She did not accept every request, but the ones she accepted she was loyal to. People could go to her and trust she would get the job done.

  
“I can't do that.” If she had her hand forced, she would have to draw her gun, but she knew she could not win against a trained bodyguard.  
  
Mina's smile fell. “That's unfortunate.”  
  
“Must I remind you,” Siyeon kept a calm tone. “That should something suspect happen to me, I have means of distributing Bang family secrets which are way more damaging than the Capulet and Montague situation going on.”  
  
Mina's eyes betrayed no emotion. “It's well known that you are not to be harmed. I would not be foolish enough to that.”  
  
Good. Siyeon moved her hand off of the holster. “Then if you will excuse me.” She walked away from the bodyguard, confident she would not be shot in the back.  
  
Bang Chan knowing that Siyeon knew would not compromise the blackmail, luckily, as her client could still use this to force her brother to step back. Who knew what the conservative patriarch of the Lee dynasty would do if he knew his son was not only gay, but also in a relationship with the son of his biggest rival.  
  
Siyeon knew she could be indirectly causing the death of Lee Felix, but it wouldn't be the first death on her hands. Whiskey had taught her how to live with the guilt.  
  
Stuffing her hands in the long brown coat, Siyeon made to walk home and leaving her vehicle behind. Her morals might be questionable, but she would not drive under the influence. Plus, she needed a walk.  
  
Still with three days until the meeting with Lee Gahyeon, Siyeon had finished her job.  
  
It had been easy.  
  
Almost suspiciously so.  
  
-  
  
With the high pay of this assignment, Siyeon had chosen to not work the days until the meeting. It wasn't often she took days off, but it had been freeing to momentarily live as a normal woman in her mid to late twenties. She had put a notice on her door, locked it, and then spent days lazing around in slacks while watching series and films. And perhaps she had imbibed in a little more alcohol than usual, but she believed it was a part of relaxing.  
  
The day arrived almost too quickly and Siyeon had washed up, dressing in grey dress pants, a clean white shirt, and suspenders. She knew she looked good, and maybe a shallow part of her was a little excited to see Lee Gahyeon again. Siyeon had always been weak for beautiful and angelic women, and Gahyeon certainly fell into those categories  
  
And there was no harm in enjoying a great visual, as long as she didn't step over any lines. Lee Gahyeon was the definition of trouble.  
  
At 6PM sharp knock rapped against the door and Siyeon appreciated punctuality.  
  
“Come in.” She called, eyes trained on the door as it opened and Lee Gahyeon appeared.  
  
“Hello,” Gahyeon's voice was light, a sweet smile on her red tinted lips. She looked as beautiful as last week, this time wearing a white long sleeved dress, it would have looked clinical if not for the buttons and the red details along the seams of the dress. Her long black hair flowed freely, seemingly a preferred look from her.  
  
“Would you like something to drink?” Siyeon had been leaning against her desk, but straightened up and walked over to her alcohol shelf. She poured herself a new glass of whiskey, grabbing a few ice cubes from the fridge-freezer combi she had right next to her beverage area. For convenience. “I have whatever you see on the shelf, but something tells me you're more of a martini woman.”  
  
Gahyeon softly laughed, and the sound travelled through Siyeon's body in the most pleasant way.  
  
“You would be guessing correctly,” she said amusedly.  
  
“Then I'll whip one up for you while you get seated.” Siyeon could make a mean martini, even if she herself rarely drank them. “Do you prefer shaken or stirred?”  
  
“Ah, the classic question.” Gahyeon paused momentarily. “I prefer mine shaken.”  
  
“A controversial woman,” Siyeon noted. She poured gin into the shaker, carefully adding some dry vermouth and ice cubes. She spent a few second shaking the ingredients before pouring the drink into the glass. “Olive or lemon?”  
  
“Lemon, please.”  
  
It was luck Siyeon had everything ready for a martini, but maybe she had went out yesterday to specifically buy olives and lemons. After adding a bit of lemon peel as garnish, she carried their glasses to the table and gave the martini to Gahyeon.  
  
“Thank you.” She took a sip, wearing a soft smile as she placed the glass down on the table. Siyeon sat down before her on the couch, taking a swig of her whiskey before grabbing the folder she had left on the table in preparation.  
  
“So, I have what you need to be able to get your brother out of the way.” Siyeon pulled out the photos she had developed in her dark room, which showed the couple exiting the bar and looking quite intimate. “He seems to be in a relationship with the son of the Bang family.”  
  
Gahyeon did not look surprised, but then again she was probably a master in schooling her expressions. You had to be, to survive in this world. She grabbed a few of the photos, looking at them briefly before meeting Siyeon's eyes.  
  
“I have to apologise,” Gahyeon started, actually looking apologetic. “I do know of Felix' affair with Chan, and I have for a long time. In fact, this was all a ruse.”  
  
Siyeon had to work to not to let any emotion slip.  
  
“Although your reputation is stellar, I had to know if you could be trusted when money was involved.”  
  
Myoui Mina suddenly appearing with a very tempting offer. It had been all a bit convenient and the couple had definitely been too carefree. It explained why the job had felt too simple.  
  
So they all must work together. Which was quite interesting and definitely news to Siyeon.  
  
“I would like to hire you for a big job. One that could go on for months,” Gahyeon spoke in a hushed tone despite the two being alone. “The pay will definitely be good and we would have to meet once a week for updates, but I can't guarantee when this will end.”  
  
“What's the job?” Siyeon was intrigued, even if she had promised herself to not get too involved with Gahyeon and having to meet her once a week definitely qualified as beeing too deeply involved.  
  
“For you to observe certain individuals and then provide a report every week. Nothing more than you normally do, but for twice the pay.” Gahyeon hesitated and for a moment Siyeon saw a hint of vulnerability in those intelligent eyes. “It should be quite safe, but I can't guarantee it's risk free. I can promise you won't be more involved than having observe and research these individuals.”  
  
“Which individuals?”  
  
Siyeon watched as Gahyeon pulled out a folded paper from her purse, which she dropped on the table. Siyeon sat up straight and grabbed the paper, unfolding it and letting her eyes sweep over the list of well known and important people; the top leaders within the Bang and Lee families, including their parents.  
  
“If I'm to do this,” Siyeon looked away from the paper. “I would like to know as little as possible as to whatever you are planning on doing with this information and whoever you are involved with.”  
  
Siyeon prided herself with knowing enough to keep her safe and have everyone respect her, but not knowing enough to be roped into schemes. A perfect balance.  
  
“Of course, that would be the safest for everyone involved.”  
  
“Okay,” Siyeon breathed in deeply and hoped she wouldn't regret it. “I'll take the job.”  
  
This time when Gahyeon smiled it felt genuine, as her expression was flooded with relief and hope; Siyeon pretended she didn't notice the way her heartstrings tugged in response.  
  
“Perfect.”  
  
-  
  
This job was rather vague. It left for Siyeon to decide herself on who she was going to stake out and research, which she wasn't too used to. She had even sat down to write a little schedule, to find out when to research each person on the list. In the end she decided to go for one person per week, so she could fully focus and gather intel on one person at a time. The first week she figured to start right at the top of the Lee family, which meant following and researching the patriarch of the family, Lee Byungwoo.  
  
It wasn't easy job to gather information on someone with a high status and importance like Lee Byungwoo, but Siyeon was a professional and this was not her first rodeo. Over the years in the field, and thanks to her own father (may he rest in peace), she had the skills needed and knew all the tricks in the book.  
  
Siyeon had been raised into this line of work by her own father, and although she had inherited the business sooner than anticipated after he was diagnosed with stomach cancer, she had excelled and thrived. This was her life and she knew how to manage every hurdle, no matter how high.  
  
Siyeon had all the knowledge and skills needed to get past Lee Byungwoo’s security measures, which was how she managed to follow him for a week whenever he traversed outside of his mansion. Every piece of information, wherever he went and which routines she picked up, she wrote down. Gahyeon had not specified what information she wanted, only that she wanted everything Siyeon could get her hands on, even the mundane stuff. So yes, Siyeon even wrote down what her target ate for lunch. Not something she usually noted, but whatever the client requested she would get.  
  
After one week, Siyeon had gathered enough information to fill nearly thirty pages. She neatly compiled the pages in a brown paper folder, throwing it in her trusty old car before she took off to the restaurant she was meeting Gahyeon at.  
  
Oddly enough, she felt nervous. She was not used to working under such vague directions, and it left an uncertainty on whether she had performed her task satisfactory or not. Siyeon prided herself in the quality of her work and meeting Gahyeon after a week felt like a work evaluation. Siyeon could definitely relate to office workers and did not envy them at all.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, Siyeon wished to impress the very gorgeous Lee Gahyeon with her capabilities.  
  
And perhaps Siyeon took great care in how she dressed today, definitely putting on her nicest shirt and leather jacket. She usually wore dress pants with suspenders and shirts with ties, but today she made an exception as she showed a rarer side to herself.  
  
God.  
  
Siyeon felt momentarily pathetic as she parked the car, knowing she was thinking way too much about her appearance. Especially since her clothes would definitely stand out at such a nice restaurant.  
  
But her usual fit would have been the same, despite the tie her clothes were on a more casual end; both in brand and look.  
  
“Pull yourself together,” she mumbled to herself, almost embarrassed at how nervous she felt. “It's just a job meeting and you did exactly as you were told.” She breathed in deeply, rolling her eyes at her own silliness.  
  
“Hello and welcome to Tengoku.” A woman stood by the entrance, in a fancy uniform  
and wearing a polite smile. “Do you have a reservation?”  
  
“It should be under Lucy.” The foreign name felt odd on Siyeon's tongue , but she did appreciate how Gahyeon tried to keep their meeting as under wraps as possible.  
  
“Of course, you must be Miss Monica!” The hostess smiled widely. “Just follow me and I will take you to your table. Miss Lucy is already here.”  
  
Monica? Ah, right, Siyeon had almost forgotten the first name she had spewed out a week ago, when Gahyeon had asked for an alias.  
  
It wasn't her style, but with Gahyeon using an English name she had only felt it was appropriate to do the same.  
  
“Here, Miss Monica.” The hostess held a door open and Siyeon stepped inside, seeing Gahyeon seated by the table. Since it was a Japanese restaurant, the private room was stylised just as expected with bamboo mat and a low table.  
  
“The food will be brought shortly, Miss Lucy.”  
  
“Thank you, Eunji,” Gahyeon smiled kindly to the hostess, then the door closed and they were alone. Siyeon approached the table and sat down on one of the pillows, tucking her legs under the table. “I hope it's okay that already I ordered an assortment of sashimi?”  
  
“Of course.” Siyeon barely had time to answer before the door opened again and two waiters came inside, carrying big wooden planks. They quietly placed them in front of each of them and Siyeon's eyebrows shot up; Gahyeon had not been lying when she said it was an assortment of sashimi. Siyeon was unsure if she had tasted even half of them before.  
  
“Anything else you would like?” one of the waiters asked.  
  
“No thank you,” Gahyeon spoke. Both waiters bowed before leaving the room and Gahyeon immediately began to eat, eyes closing as she savoured a piece of sashimi.  
  
The expression on her face shone with satisfaction and it piqued Siyeon's curiosity, making her grab her chopsticks and pick up a red coloured piece.  
  
It nearly melted in her mouth and she understood Gahyeon's expression.  
  
“How was the week?”  
  
They had eaten in a couple of quiet moments, before Gahyeon had spoken up.  
  
“I tailed your father.”  
  
For a brief moment Siyeon detected a hint of vulnerability in the composed lady before her. The short hesitation from Gahyeon provided Siyeon a time to finally look the woman across from her, noticing how Gahyeon had chosen a simple black blouse. She had gone for a more casual look, yet she still looked breathtakingly beautiful even if Siyeon could only see the upper part.  
  
“And, how did it go?” Gahyeon looked unaffected, wearing her perfectly composed smile as a weapon.  
  
Siyeon grabbed the folder she had put next to her on the floor and handed it to Gahyeon over the table.  
  
“Quite a lot of pages,” Gahyeon noted as she peeked into the folder.  
  
“You left vague instructions, so I wrote everything I saw. It'll be up to you to read through it and determine what is of use.”  
  
“Of course,” Gahyeon closed the folder and placed it down beside her. “Are you tailing my father for the next week as well?”  
  
Siyeon shook her head. “No, I’ll be looking into your mother next. But if you request for me to look more into your father, then I will. For now I'm planning on doing observations until I get specific instructions.”  
  
“That sounds sensible,” Gahyeon nodded. “I'll read through this, if there is anything I wish for you to look into more deeply I will tell you next week, but I'm sure that won’t' be needed. I'm positive what we need will be in there.”  
  
For a second Siyeon wondered what it was Gahyeon, the daughter of one of the most powerful men in Seoul, would need, but she quickly rid herself of the thought; she did not wish to be entangled into the politics of Seoul's underbelly.  
  
“About next week,” Siyeon sat up straighter. “Are we meeting here again?”  
  
“No, I think we should rotate. I was thinking this one Italian place, in Gangnam, if that is fine with you?”  
  
“Yes.” As long as Siyeon was not paying, she did not mind wherever they went.  
  
“Great.”  
  
Siyeon had done what she came her for, had delivered the intel, but they weren't even halfway into their food yet. She could not simply leave either, so for a few painful minutes there was an awkward silence as they ate their food.  
  
What do you talk about when you're only meeting for work? Siyeon was not someone well versed in conversations, her only friendship was the woman down the hall who sometimes would invite herself into Siyeon's apartment. Bora was a good friend, but she was the one mostly talking and steering the conversation so it always flowed easily.  
  
Siyeon was at a loss.  
  
Luckily it seemed Gahyeon was a little more trained in small talk.  
  
“Siyeon, could you tell me more about your work? As in, what is a normal day for you? If you're comfortable talking about it.”  
  
A rather safe topic. It was the one thing Siyeon easily could talk about, as it was her life.  
  
“Well, it's not as a exciting as the films make it out to be-“  
  
Surprisingly enough, the conversation flowed nicely after this, even when the topic changed to hobbies and interests.  
  
Worryingly, Siyeon realised she felt way too comfortable with Gahyeon's presence. She could see herself stepping too far over her carefully drawn lines, but somehow she ignored the warning bells.  
  
-  
  
The weeks went by fast, turning into months. Christmas came, and went, and they had finally put behind them the cold month of January when Siyeon realised she had nearly gone through the list. She had spent two weeks on some of the names, but mostly it seemed well enough to dedicate one week each. Gahyeon had yet to ask her to revisit any of the names, but Siyeon knew the request would come.  
  
The past weeks Siyeon had sensed a frustration in Gahyeon, and several times she caught herself almost asking what was going on.  
  
The lines had blurred and Siyeon knew it. The smile she gave Gahyeon every Sunday when they met up had turned genuine, and the smile she got in return lit up Gahyeon's eyes beautifully.  
  
Although Siyeon had maintained her position of knowing as little as possible, she kept internally asking more and more. She felt an actual wish on knowing what the children of Bang and Lee families were planning, and most of it was because she truly wanted to help Gahyeon.  
  
Their weekly meetings had turned rather friendly. They were still about the exchange of whatever intel Siyeon had gathered, but this exhange lasted for mere minutes and the rest of the meeting would have the two women chatting casually. Siyeon knew more about Gahyeon's dreams and ambitions than she should, and she could even confidently say which colour was her favourite, or which ice cream flavour she preferred.  
  
This was more than she could say about the lady down the hall and Bora had been inviting herself into Siyeon's apartment for years.  
  
Siyeon was crossing way too many lines, with the future leader of the Lee Family no less, and she couldn't find it in herself to care enough. She could practically hear her father's voice scolding her for getting too friendly with a client, but it had no hold on her.  
  
Instead she found herself wanting to help Gahyeon get a future where she could pursue a career within science, free of the obligations of her family. It was Gahyeon's dream and Siyeon wished she could see her fulfil it.  
  
And this was a very bad sign.  
  
This could end with her death and she knew it. Perfect balance was what kept her alive, - that and the failsafe her father had made.  
  
Siyeon let out a deep sigh, placing her whiskey down on her desk.  
  
What made her untouchable were the destructive secrets she kept on these powerful people, but she wasn't the one who made the system. Her father had been the one to make sure these people knew they were not empty threats and had convinced them that should anything suspicious befall either himself or Siyeon, these secrets would spread.  
  
The funny thing, not even Siyeon knew how the system worked and how things could get spread after their deaths. The secret died with her father, and she sometimes, in the darkest of nights, wondered if her father had pulled off the biggest con in Seoul.  
  
But the secrets were true. Siyeon always carried an USB on her, filled with the unread secrets her father had gathered. She only plugged it in whenever there was a new person with new secrets to add. She knew she wasn't the only with a copy, though the other copy would not have the information she herself had gathered.  
  
Which was why, although she trusted her father, she had made her own little backup plan; she had asked Bora to take the USB and upload the contents online, should she be murdered.  
  
Bora was textbook diligent, Siyeon had no doubt she wouldn't go through with it.  
  
The USB was disguised as leaf shaped necklace, one she always wore. It served as a reminder on who she was, and a reminder on the legacy her father left her.  
  
And in moments like these, where she allowed her mind to fantasise about what could have been with someone like Gahyeon, the USB would feel heavy around her neck; almost as if mocking her and her silly follies.  
  
Siyeon picked up her glass again, downing the drink and wishing for sleep to arrive early tonight so her mind could rest.  
  
-  
  
The last name on the list provided to be a problem; he had died last week, murdered by someone from the Lee family. Siyeon had blinked when she realised, wondering what this would mean for her week and her future work. She had grown used to having a steady weekly income, meaning she would rarely take another assignment except for when she felt bored and wanted a wholly different case.  
  
Worst of all, did this mean she would never see Gahyeon again?  
  
Although, Siyeon had a feeling there was more work to be done.  
  
With this week's target dead, Siyeon went back to one of the targets she felt had promise to reveal more and spent the week following Yoo Eujin, the ‘problem solver’ of the Lee Family.  
  
Come Sunday, Siyeon definitely had more intel to give. This time they were meeting at another restaurant, which was a welcome change as last week they had met at the cinema. Although they sat next to one another the entire film, Siyeon had not had the chance to talk to Gahyeon as much as she would like.  
  
“Hi,” Siyeon pulled out a chair and sat down across from Gahyeon, unsurprised to see food already placed before them. Gahyeon always ordered something when making the reservation, having it ready when they arrived. It provided less interruptions and Gahyeon always chose delicious food, so it worked well.  
  
“Hello, Siyeon.” Gahyeon's smile was nearly blinding.  
  
“The target was dead, so I went and looked more into Yoo Eujin this week,” Siyeon handed over the folder, ignoring the way electricity surged through her body when their fingers brushed.  
  
“Ah right, thank you.” Gahyeon placed the folder in her bag. “I guess you are wondering what's next for you, since you've gone through the entire list.”  
  
Siyeon nodded.  
  
“A narrow focus on my father and Bang Hajoon. Their routines, we need it nailed down. Anything you can find out.”  
  
Siyeon had already researched them quite deeply, but learning their routines was definitely something doable. It was one of the things she excelled in. All she needed was patience and cigarettes.  
  
“Consider it done.”  
  
Gahyeon smiled widely, showing her white teeth. “Thank you.” She leaned a little forward, the light from the candle flickering over her face. “How is it going with the plant?”  
  
Ah. A month ago, close to Christmas in fact, Gahyeon had given Siyeon a plant, one with red flower bud. She had claimed Siyeon's office lacked a little bit of colour, which was kind of true.  
  
“It's still alive.” Mostly thanks to Bora, who came by every other day to water it.  
  
“Great! Has the flower bloomed yet?”  
  
Siyeon shook her head. “Not-“  
  
She never got to finish as someone burst into the private room they were in; three men, all brandishing guns.  
  
Men working for Bang Hajoon.  
  
She always knew there was a day someone would figure out their little rendezvous, but it didn't mean she was prepared for this.  
  
This could turn ugly, quickly. Siyeon immediately sprung up, pulling Gahyeon behind her.  
  
The three men all directed their guns right at Siyeon.  
  
“Move, we are not here for you,” one of the men spoke. “We are here to kill Lee Byungwoo's offspring.”  
  
“If you kill me, you'll be declaring a war,” Gahyeon spoke, sounding calm and collected even if Siyeon could feel the way the younger woman was mildly trembling behind her.  
  
“A war was already declared when your father killed my brother!”  
  
Oh shit. This wasn't someone working for Bang Hajoon, not anymore. Unstable individuals after revenge. This could actually mean the death for them both.  
  
Gahyeon must have figured it out as well. “Move,” she whispered. “No point in both of us dying.”  
  
Siyeon had a choice to make, her hand on the butt of her gun as she stared at the three men before her; she could step aside and live, she could try to take them out herself, or she could refuse to move and die together with Gahyeon.  
  
None of the options sounded ideal.  
  
Siyeon from a few months ago would have stepped aside. Not easily, as her reputation would take a hit if her client died, but she would let common sense win over integrity and pride.  
  
Now there was another emotion melted into the mix: care. Care for Gahyeon.  
  
And she was conflicted.  
  
Frozen.  
  
She could not choose.  
  
“Mo-“  
  
Whatever the man was about to say got interrupted by a loud bang and his brain flying out of his skull. Two more loud bangs and the last two men fell, not knowing what hit them.  
  
In stepped Myoui Mina with a still smoking gun, Bang Chan following close behind.  
  
“That was close,” he spoke and pocketed his own gun, wincing as he stepped in brain mush. “You guys okay?”  
  
“Yes.” Gahyeon answered, stepping out from behind a frozen Siyeon. “What'll happen now?”  
  
“I'll tell my father the truth. I stopped them from creating a full out war.”  
  
“Who will clean up the mess?”  
  
“We'll take care of it,” Mina said. “You two should leave.”  
  
Gahyeon nodded and her small hand grasped Siyeon's wrist, pulling the older woman from her thoughts. “Let's go. Thank you,” she bowed lightly to Chan and Mina.  
  
“No problem, I wouldn't be able to look Felix in the eyes if I failed to save his sister,” Chan joked good naturedly, as if he wasn't standing between three corpses.  
  
Gahyeon smiled, barely, but kindly before she pulled Siyeon along as they walked out past frightened staff and patrons. “Did you drive today?”  
  
“... yes.” Siyeon was finally waking up from her stupor, relief flooding her as she realised they were still alive and that she had been saved from having to choose.  
  
“Could you drop me off downtown? I don't think it would be wise of me to wait in this parking lot.”  
  
Her location was compromised and her driver wouldn't be here until another hour.  
  
“Of course, get in.”  
  
It felt weird to have Gahyeon with her in the passenger seat, and it felt even weirder for Gahyeon to be this silent. The only sounds were the local radio station as they drove through the dark streets. This restaurant had been far away from downtown Seoul, which made it extra surprising to be jumped here.  
  
How had they even found out?  
  
But then again, it wasn't hard to track down well known people. It was just that they were untouchable. You kill or hurt someone as powerful and important as Gahyeon, and it would come back at you ten fold. No one in their right mind would risk their loved ones in this way, unless they had nothing to lose.  
  
Gahyeon needed to be more careful.  
  
Speaking of-  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Siyeon briefly looked to the side, seeing a blank looking Gahyeon staring ahead emptily.  
  
“Yeah,” she answered unconvincingly. Siyeon decided not to pry as it was not her place. More silence followed, until buildings grew dense and flashing lights licked their faces. “You can drop me off here,” Gahyeon said. “I should manage from here.”  
  
“You sure?” It had started drizzling ten minutes ago and now it was pouring. “We could park somewhere and wait for your driver together.” That way she could stay dry.  
  
Gahyeon shook her head, unbuckling her belt. “It's fine, I-“ For a moment she paused, eyes staring into Siyeon's. Siyeon’s mouth dried up, breathing in deeply as she tried to recognise all the emotions swimming in those beautiful eyes. Then the connection was broken as Gahyeon looked away and unlocked the door, stepping outside. “A little rain doesn't hurt.” She smiled sweetly. “Good night, Siyeon.”  
  
“Good ni-“ The door slammed shut before she could finish. Gahyeon was definitely not herself. Siyeon let out a sigh before pushing the stick to drive.  
  
-  
  
The short run from her parking spot to her apartment building had been enough to soak Siyeon and she spent a good 20 minutes changing clothes and getting warm again. She missed the snow, but at the same time she was glad to be able to walk outside without the fear of cracking her skull open on the ice.  
  
Just as she sat down, a whiskey in her hand and ready to finally process the day, hard knocks rapped against her door.  
  
No one visited her, sans clients and Bora, but it was too late for it to either.  
  
It was with trepidation Siyeon opened the door, half worried it would be the cheating husband of the woman she had had as a client last week.  
  
Instead it was someone Siyeon would never even consider; Gahyeon, soaked to her bones.  
  
“Gahyeon, what are you doing here?” Had she walked here?  
  
“I'm mad.” It was spoken calmly, but there was nothing calm about the way her eyes glistened. Gahyeon poked Siyeon in the chest, making her take a step back. Gahyeon followed her further into the apartment slash offce, the door slamming shut behind her. “I'm so pissed at you.” Gahyeon looked as if she was ready to go into fit of rage, yet her voice was still composed and steady.  
  
“Why?” Siyeon was not one to get scared, not even when presented with death. But with Gahyeon's finger poking her chest and fiery eyes trained at her, she felt more scared than she had done earlier today with three guns focused on her.  
  
“Because you didn't move! You almost got us both killed!”  
  
“I was weighing my options!” A lie. Siyeon had frozen. Had been unable to choose and she felt ashamed.  
  
“What options? To have common sense and live or be an idiot and die unnecessarily?”  
  
Siyeon winced. “I wasn't going to just let you die! I may not be a good person, but I'm not heartless and I can't just stand aside and watch you get shot!”  
  
The fire in Gahyeon's eyes sizzled out, replaced with water. “Don't give me hope like that.”  
  
“What?” Siyeon felt as if she had missed out on part of the conversation.  
  
“Don't give me hope that you care for me more than as your wealthy client.”  
  
Oh.  
  
“Because we can't.”  
  
Siyeon nodded. “Yes, I agree.” She stepped closer, eyes locked onto Gahyeon's as she grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies close.  
  
“We should'’t,” Gahyeon placed her hands on Siyeon's shoulders, lips parting temptingly.  
  
“Yeah, we shouldn't,” Siyeon agreed again, dipping down as she spoke and pressing her lips against the Gahyeon's.  
  
They really shouldn't and they were crossing lines they could never fall back on, but Siyeon wanted to.  
  
For the first time in her life, Siyeon did something she herself wanted to do.  
  
-  
  
It was a surprise to wake up and still find Gahyeon heavily asleep beside her. A pleasant one, although Siyeon worried about the daylight.  
  
She took a deep breath, gazing down at the woman next to her. Gahyeon looked so impossibly young like this, looked her age instead of a woman who was carrying a world of responsibilities on her shoulders.  
  
One thing they shared, Siyeon had realised, was how neither had ever been allowed to be normal teens and it made both of them appear way older than their actual ages, even when only in their 20s.  
  
Gently she carded her hand through the thick, black hair, letting her fingers drop down and brush against a soft cheek. Gahyeon did not even budge and Siyeon smiled softly to herself, staring for a few short moments before slipping out of the bed and putting on comfortable clothes.  
  
Guess she would fry eggs and fix the two some breakfast. Just as she was finishing by placing the eggs on slices of bread and pouring hot coffee into mugs, Gahyeon came walking out of the bedroom in her clothes from yesterday.  
  
“Come, get some breakfast,” Siyeon urged.  
  
“Oh, thanks.”  
  
Siyeon was sure it was going to be awkward, it was how it had always been with her one night stands, but somehow the silence felt comfortable. Maybe because Siyeon actually knew her, rather than it being some lady she picked up at a bar or a club.  
  
“Edible?”  
  
“A little too much salt, but still good,” Gahyeon said with a small smile. “The coffee is perfect though.”  
  
Seemed Gahyeon loved strong and bitter coffee too.  
  
Siyeon hummed quietly and went back to her food, trying to ignore the images from last night of Gahyeon beneath her and the sounds she had made.  
  
“Siyeon,” Gahyeon's voice was apologetic. “Last night-“  
  
“Shouldn't have happened,” Siyeon finished for her.  
  
“The risk is too high.”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Gahyeon gently worried her bottom lip. “It shouldn't have happened, but I'm glad it did. I wanted this.”  
  
God. Siyeon tried her best to not look too affected. “I feel the same.”  
  
“But, we still shouldn't...” Gahyeon looked down, her hold on the fork loose.  
  
“We shouldn't,” Siyeon confirmed. Her voice turned a little more gentle. “Finish your food, you're stuck here until it's an acceptable time for someone like you to leave my office.” If she left during office hours, most would think she was a client.  
  
Gahyeon nodded, holding the fork firmer.  
  
-  
  
They agreed to never do this again, yet most of their weekly meetings would end up with Gahyeon back in Siyeon's apartment. It put so much of their work and lives at risk, but the heart does not listen to reason.  
  
A new routine was created, the weekly meetings feeling more like dates than an exchange of information and cash. Siyeon would catch herself smiling softly whenever she let her mind wander to Gahyeon during the hours long stakeouts.  
  
Work stayed mostly the same, with the narrow focus on the heads of the two families with Siyeon sometimes accepting other clients whenever she needed a breath of fresh air.  
  
This continued for a couple of months, and Siyeon had sensed frustration and desperation growing in Gahyeon. She still tried to keep some boundaries and never asked anything personal about Gahyeon's life nor whatever she was planning together with Bang Chan, but with her care for Gahyeon rising it was just a matter of time.  
  
And it wasn't like Siyeon didn't have her suspicions. She could see the disappointment on Gahyeon's face whenever the weekly reports didn't include whatever it was she had hoped for.  
  
A seed bad been sown. A small idea, one she had played with in the back of her mind for weeks. One that was taking hold, blooming.  
  
She knew the USB had folders with vital information about the two families. She had never snooped, as whatever secrets lay on there were big enough to bring them down. It was knowledge she did not wish to know, simply having access to it was enough.  
  
Before her common sense could convince her otherwise, she had copied the Lee family and Bang family folders onto a different USB. But she hadn't handed it off to Gahyeon the next time she met, she had still mulled on it.  
  
Mulled on it until she saw the way Gahyeon's eyes swam with worry and stress upon another week of getting a report which did not provide the intel she needed.  
  
They had headed back to Siyeon's, as usual, and for a small amount of time she was able to erase the worry from the beautiful eyes, but it did not last long.  
  
Gahyeon was pulling on her dress, disappearing in the middle of the night as it was the wisest option.  
  
“Could you zip me up?” Gahyeon stood with her back turned, holding her long, black hair out of the way.  
  
Siyeon nodded, getting up from the bed and gently pulled the zipper of the red dress. “There you go.”  
  
Gahyeon turned around, smiling sweetly. “Thank you. I'll show myself out.”  
  
“Before you go.” Siyeon had decided the second she saw Gahyeon at their table today. Saw the way the carefully composed lady for once looked so small and insecure. Siyeon's heart had wrenched painfully, knowing this woman she had fallen in love with must be at her wits end when she allowed so much of her inner feelings to show even in public.  
  
Siyeon opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out the USB. She held it in her palm, waiting for Gahyeon to take it. “I don't know what is on it, but whatever it is should be enough to bring down both families. You can do with it as you please.”  
  
“Is this from the USB you always wear around your neck?”  
  
Gahyeon had asked about it once, after getting multiple close looks at the necklace and figuring out what it was. Siyeon had simply said it was the last gift from her father. She had never disclosed what was on it and Gahyeon had never asked.  
  
Siyeon nodded and she saw the way Gahyeon tensed; everyone knew no one had been carrying more secrets than Siyeon's father. A man who was feared, because he carried conclusive evidence which could be used to tear down your family.  
  
“Are you sure?” Gahyeon had reached out, slender fingers hovering above the USB.  
  
Siyeon was offering up secrets which were used to keep herself safe. This could put her at risk, especially if whatever Gahyeon and Bang Chan were planning backfired. If they traced this information back to Siyeon, she would have no secrets to protect herself with.  
  
No one is more dangerous than someone with nothing to lose.  
  
“Yes.” Siyeon's voice was firm.  
  
Gahyeon breathed in deeply and grabbed the USB, clutching it to her chest. “Thank you, Siyeon. This might-“  
  
“I still wish to know as little as possible,” she interrupted, just in case.  
  
“Are you sure? Knowing might actually reduce the risk, now that-“ Gahyeon's voice trailed off, seemingly realising it was a futile fight. “Okay,” she said at the end. “I'll see you next week then. No need to gather information until we meet again.”  
  
A week off. Siyeon welcomed it.  
  
Gahyeon gave her one lingering look, filled with both uncertainty and gratefulness, then she walked out. Siyeon breathed out, dropping back on the bed as the apartment door closed.  
  
She was involved now, in more than one way.  
  
-  
  
Their next Sunday meeting never came to be, as Gahyeon stood on her doorway Saturday evening. Siyeon was pushed back with impatient hands and lips, the door closing behind them as fingers dug into her shoulders and lips molded against her own.  
  
There was no time to ask any questions, therefore Siyeon went along with it. She placed her hands on the soft hips, pressing their bodies closer and answering with passion.  
  
-  
  
No words were shared, not until Gahyeon sat on the bed with her back turned, shoulders stiff.  
  
“We can't meet after today.”  
  
Siyeon had had a feeling this was what she would say, yet it didn't stop her heart from plummeting. “Okay.” She slowly got up, placing her hands on Gahyeon's hips and pressing her front against her back. Neither cared about the nudity. “I understand.” She spoke it softly, placing a gentle kiss upon a naked shoulder.  
  
“It's for your safety.” Gahyeon's voice was shaking, yet her tone left no room for argument. “Things are changing soon.”  
  
“We always knew this would end.” As with all things. Siyeon inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of roses which followed Gahyeon everywhere and wrapped her arms around the small waist.  
  
“Yeah.” Gahyeon leaned into the embrace, her hands covering Siyeon's. Silence enveloped them like a warm blanket, the two enjoying the embrace and skin on skin contact for minutes. Siyeon wished they could remain like this forever, but all good things must come to an end.  
  
Carefully Gahyeon moved out of Siyeon's arms, getting dressed quietly and slowly. Siyeon too got out of bed, grabbing the closest pants and shirt. “I'll follow you out,” she said barely above a whisper.  
  
Gahyeon nodded.  
  
Siyeon was unsure what to say, as they stood by the door.  
  
“Take care,” Gahyeon said, an endearing smile on her soft lips. “Please stay safe.” She grabbed Siyeon's hands, squeezing lovingly.  
  
“I could say the same to you and whatever you are planning,” Siyeon retorted.  
  
“I'll be safe, don't worry.”  
  
Not something one can promise, but Siyeon accepted the reassurance. “'’ll do my best too.”  
  
Gahyeon's eyes were shining suspiciously and it was having an effect on Siyeon who could feel her own sight blurring slightly.  
  
“Good bye,” Gahyeon stood on her toes, pressing a sweet kiss against Siyeon's lips.  
  
“Good bye.”  
  
One last soft smile from Gahyeon, and then she was gone.  
  
Siyeon stood unmoving for minutes, staring at the closed door. She could practically feel the way her heart was breaking into little pieces.  
  
Whiskey.  
  
She needed whiskey if she had any hope of sleeping tonight, and for the next nights into the unforeseeable future.  
  
-  
  
A few weeks went by, it felt weird to not having a weekly income any more. Though she had been getting one last payment, a huge one, as thanks for the last bit of information she had shared.  
  
Well covered financially for the next months, Siyeon took one week off to wallow in self pity. Bora had come by one of the days, appalled to see Siyeon already wasted and passed out at noon.  
  
When the week was up, it was back to business as usual and the excess money she had went into a savings account in case of a rainy day.  
  
Life was back to normal and Siyeon had always excelled at ignoring loneliness and emptiness.  
  
Then one morning Siyeon woke up to chaos. She always slept until around 10am and the media had been reporting nonstop for 3 hours already.  
  
The kids of the all powerful Lee family and Bang family had hit front pages of every Korean newspaper.  
  
Lee Gahyeon, Lee Felix, and Bang Chan were all star witnesses in a secret case the police had been building against the head of the families.  
  
Siyeon had scoffed; everyone knew the police were just as corrupt, which meant the three of them had either found non-corrupt police or managed to bribe them to their cause. Siyeon was betting on the latter.  
  
There were interviews, video, and Siyeon had watched all of them. It felt surreal to see Lee Gahyeon crying and saying she just wanted a normal life. The crying was convincing, but fake. The claim of wanting a normal life, that one Siyeon believed in.  
  
Lee Felix and Bang Chan had given similar interviews, and their relationship had been revealed as well.  
  
Two more star witnesses had appeared, one being Myoui Mina and surprisingly Bang Chan's half sister Kim Dahyun. No one really talked about her in Siyeon's world, as it was known how Bang Hajoon ignored her existence.  
  
The case against the parents were about drugs, murder, human trafficking, and abuse. Most of the evidence provided would probably stem from whatever had been on the folders Siyeon gave Gahyeon.  
  
Siyeon watched it all unwind the same way the rest of Korea did; through the news and soon the upcoming trials. There would be two trials, one for the Lee family and one for the Bang family, but they were going on at the same time with two teams working for each trial.  
  
The general public ate up everything, rooting for the children and sympathising with them. Siyeon, and everyone else who had even a toe within the crime world, knew they weren't as innocent as they were portrayed on camera, but it worked in their favour.  
  
As the trials were on going, Siyeon had wondered what plans the Lee and Bang children had. They would need protection, if anyone were to take revenge, but she was sure they had foreseen this.  
  
One thing she did worry about was the power vacuum which would be left when two powerful families were brought down.  
  
The trials had lasted for months and were coming to an end, with it being obvious all the accused would lose.  
  
Nearly four months after the trials started, the verdict were being read. Lee Byungwoo, his wife Lee Chanri, and Bang Hajoon found guilty on all charges. The upcoming days the people on the list Siyeon had researched all got taken down one by one, all found guilty.  
  
The dust was settling. The general public felt safer going to bed, and the kids of the families were heading to lead seemingly normal lives.  
  
It became quiet, for a few weeks. Media returned to focusing on the usual topics.  
  
But Siyeon paid close attention, as things were beginning to stir in her world.  
  
Someone was taking advantage of the power vacuum, one group taking over the areas previously owned by Lee family and Bang family.  
  
At the helm stood Bang Chan.  
  
Siyeon wasn't even surprised. But she was pleasantly surprised to see how Bang Chan did not take over the human trafficking his family had been making a lot of dirty money on. He had some conscious, at least, not that dealing in drugs was much better, but at least it didn't leave a bitter taste in Siyeon's mouth.  
  
Siyeon still waited, wondering when Gahyeon's name would pop up. It had been nearly six months since their last meeting when Siyeon found one small article about Gahyeon in a gossiping magazine.  
  
A small mention about how Lee Gahyeon had began University at the age of 22, leading a fairly normal life.  
  
It had made Siyeon smile. She had no doubt Gahyeon could have lead a crime family to new economic heights, but her passion for science always made her shine so brightly when she talked about it. Siyeon hoped she could pursue the life she wanted now.  
  
And she wasn't going to lie. Siyeon had considered approaching her, seeking her out. She missed Gahyeon, wished to get to know her in her new life. But Siyeon was still a part of the world Gahyeon fought to get out, so she had dispelled the thought.  
  
Then one Sunday Siyeon was surprised to open the door to flower delivery. One single blue rose.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind it was from Gahyeon, but she did nothing. Gahyeon knew where she lived, this was her step to take. Siyeon did not wish to interfere in Gahyeon's new, hopefully crime free, life. She did not want to bring danger to her doorstep.  
  
Weeks went by, and every Sunday she got a new blue rose. She kept it on her desk in a small vase, looking at it whenever she was working on her laptop.  
  
Bora had commented on it after a few weeks, noticing how there was a new fresh rose every week. “Do you have an admirer? Someone who is unattainable?”  
  
“Um-“ Siyeon tightened her hold on the whiskey glass, seated on the couch while Bora had made sure to take care of the plant Gahyeon had given Siyeon for Christmas. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Because that's what the flower means. Secret or unattainable love.” Trust Bora to know stuff like that.  
  
“Oh.” Siyeon said no more and luckily Bora respected her silence on the matter.  
  
It solidified Siyeon's decision on not approaching first. Unattainable love. She almost snorted at how stupidly fitting it was.  
  
-  
  
The eight rose never came.  
  
The flower delivery person would always ring her doorbell at 2pm, so she was disappointed when 2pm came and went. She tried to ignore the way her heart wrenched painfully, trying to focus on the case of a missing son. A case which was clearly a runaway case, the son of a corrupt politician having run off with the daughter of a police chief. Disgustingly cheesy, but she was tasked to locate him and so she would.  
  
She preferred work days like this, where she could stay inside with a phone in hand, trying to trick people into giving off the information she needed; like tracking a credit card's last purchases. Any day she did'’t have to sit for hours in her car waiting or standing outside hiding behind corners was a blessed day.  
  
She managed to push away everything as she worked, but when her eyes tired and she closed the laptop, thoughts slowly seeped into her brain.  
  
She needed whiskey, pouring more into the glass than usual.  
  
The roses had given her hope, despite the saddening symbolism, and now she wondered if she had made a mistake. Had Gahyeon wanted for her to come to her? Had she waited, and now decided to move on?  
  
“Fucking hell, I knew you were trouble the moment I saw you, Lee Gahyeon.” She downed the glass in one gulp, pouring another. Even after so many months of not seeing her, Siyeon's heart would not let go.  
  
The doorbell ringing brought Siyeon out of her self misery. It was after office hours, but not late enough for Bora to drop by. She had been worried about Siyeon for months, doting on her like an older sister and dropping by to make sure she ate properly.  
  
She wasn't sure if she was in mood for that today, openenng the door a little too harshly and preparing to politely tell Bora to leave her alone for the night.  
  
Her words died on her lips, eyes widening.  
  
Outside stood Gahyeon, a bright smile on her face and daffodils in her hands.  
  
“Hi.” Uncertainty laced her voice.  
  
Siyeon let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, hand desperately clutching the door handle to center herself.  
  
“Hi.”


End file.
